nightmare secret at midnight
by Miss Mysterious with her story
Summary: semua seperti mimpi buruk untuk Rukia. Tanpa sengaja, ia harus terlibat dengan sebuah klub bawah tanah dan cowok-cowok yang tidak ia duga. Dan juga, fakta tentang kakaknya yang menghilang. Gak pintar buat Summary. Silahkan dibaca bila berminat. XD.. T to M... rating nggak tahu, terserah anda.


Bleach Cuma punya Tite Kubo

Yeeeeeaaaaayyy ... harem lagi! Dan IchiRuki lagi.

Bagian pertama chapter pertama

_Rain _ _**(Ame)**_

_**POV Rukia**_

_Hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihat sosok Hisana-__**nee**__ di balik payung hitamnya yang terguyur hujan. Aku tidak tahu kemana tujuannya. Atau dengan siapa dia pergi. Ia hanya mengatakan padaku agar aku menjaga diriku baik-baik. Seolah ia berkata bahwa ia akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Dan pada kenyataannya, itu memang hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Aku selalu dan selalu menunggu kedatangannya, atau berharap dia akan menyambutku saat aku pulang sekolah. Namun hal itu mustahil terjadi. Hisana-__**nee**__ tidak pernah kembali, meski aku menunggunya selama 7 tahun ini. Sejak saat itu, hidupku telah berubah._

_**END POV Rukia**_

Zraaaaazhhh ... hujan turun dengan deras, membuat beberapa orang panik dan segera berlari untuk mencari perlindungan. Tidak terkecuali Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis bersurai hitam itu segera berlindung di halte bus yang jaraknya dekat dengannya. Sambil mengelap seragamnya yang sedikit basah dengan tangannya, Rukia menatap hujan dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan lewat kacamatanya yang berembun. Ada kesedihan disana.

"Hisana-_**nee**_..." bisik Rukia dengan tatapan redup.

Beberapa orang tengah sibuk melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan mereka masing-masing. Lalu mereka mengutuk hujan yang semakin deras. Hari mulai gelap namun hujan belum berhenti. Beberapa orang mulai kehabisan kesabaran mereka sehingga mereka pun memilih untuk menembus hujan lebat itu, tidak memperdulikan akibatnya. Satu persatu yang berlindung di sana mulai meninggalkan halte karena malam sudah menjelang. Namun Rukia masih bertahan di tempat itu, tidak memperdulikan bus yang datang silih berganti. Tatapan matanya terpaku lurus menembus kegelapan, namun kosong lewat lensa min-nya. Pusshh... suara pintu bus yang terbuka menyadarkan Rukia, sehingga gadis itu segera bangkit. Namun ia kembali duduk karena itu bukan bus yang selalu ditunggunyanya. Beberapa orang turun dari dalam bus dengan berdesak-desakan, membuat halte itu ramai. Saat pintu bus itu hendak tertutup, seorang pemuda melompat dari dalam bus, sehingga membuat beberapa penumpang menggerutu. Pemuda itu lalu berdiri di samping Rukia sambil sesekali meniup tangannya agar lebih hangat. Dalam waktu singkat, halte itu kembali sepi karena tidak berapa lama kemudian bus selanjutnya muncul. Kini tinggalah Rukia dan pemuda misterius itu yang berada di halte itu, dan membuat gadis itu merasa risih karena menyadari bahwa pemuda itu menatapnya. Untung saja tidak berapa lama kemudian, bus yang ditunggu-tunggunya tiba. Rukia segera bangkit saat melihat sebuah cahaya dari kejauhan. Sambil mendekap tubuhnya yang kedinginan, Rukia melongokan kepalanya ke arah jalanan sambil asap putih transparan mengepul dari hidung dan mulutnya yang terbuka. Deru mesin bus itu semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya bus berwarna putih itu berhenti di hadapannya. Rukia segera melompat ke dalam bus, saat pintu bus terbuka lalu duduk di dekat pintu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, bus itu kembali berjalan membuat beberapa penumpang terguncang. Rukia menatap keluar jendela, dan tatapannya terkunci oleh sepasang amber yang juga tengah menatapnya. Entah mengapa, Rukia merasa familiar dengan tatapan itu. Namun Rukia segera menepis pemikirannya lalu menyibukan diri dengan menatap flip ponsel ungu lavendernya. Sementara hujan semakin deras.

Rukia berjalan dengan sedikit malas menembus jalanan yang sedikit basah bekas hujan kemarin. Pagi ini pun cuaca mendung, semendung hati Rukia. Kardigan yang sedang dikenakannya sedikit basah karena tersiram hujan kemarin. Rukia memfokuskan tatapannya pada halte yang tertutup kabut.

"Rukia!" panggil seseorang dari belakangnya, sehingga Rukia menoleh ke belakang.

Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis berambut senja tengah berlari untuk menyusulnya. Rukia sengaja menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu gadis itu. setelah mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Rukia, gadis itu membungkukan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya. Nafasnya tidak teratur, dan setengah memaksakan diri, gadis itu lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, Matsumoto-_**san**_. Tidak perlu sampai berlari-lari begitu, 'kan?!" ucap Rukia.

"Ah...hhhhahah..hhh... habis Rukia-_**chan**_ sangat cepat, sih," sahut gadis itu dengan nada protes,"lagipula aku sudah memanggilmu berulang-ulang. Tapi kamu terus saja melangkah. Apa ada yang sedang mengganggumu?"

"Ah, tidak."

"Jangan bohong. Aku ini temanmu. Dan aku jauh lebih mengenalmu dari dirimu sendiri," ucap Rangiku lalu menyentil kening Rukia.

"Aduh ..." Rukia memegangi keningnya yang terkena sentilan dari Orihime.

"Ah, busnya sudah datang. Ayo, Rukia!"

"Gyaaa ..."

Rukia terpaksa mengikuti langkah Rangiku yang terlewat aktif sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya yang hampir saja jatuh. Lalu keduanya segera melompat masuk ke dalam bus. Dalam beberapa detik, bus itu melaju kembali meninggalkan tempat itu. Rukia berusaha meloloskan bahunya yang terjepit diantara beberapa penumpang lainnya. Entah mengapa bus itu begitu penuh hari ini dan Rukia terpisah dengan Rangiku.

"Akh... " Rukia menjerit pelan saat tubuhnya terjepit di antara jendela dan seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya.

Rukia panik karena wajahnya berada tepat di depan dada pemuda itu. Rukia berpikiran positif bahwa hal itu hanyalah kebetulan. Namun ia terkesiap karena tangan pemuda itu mulai menyentuh bokongnya lalu merayap naik dan menelusup masuk ke balik seragamnya. Rukia meringis ngeri lalu mendorong pemuda itu hingga pemuda itu bertubrukan dengan para penumpang yang berada di belakangnya. Suasana berubah gaduh, dan Rukia memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menyusup di antara penumpang-penumpang itu.

"Ah, _yokatta ..., "_ ucapnya lega sembari meletakkan tangannya di dadanya lalu memilih untuk berdiri di depan seorang wanita tengah baya.

Tiba-tiba saja bus itu berhenti mendadak sehingga membuat Rukia yang tidak waspada terdorong ke depan dan menabrak punggung seseorang di depannya. Kacamatanya hampir terlepas, dan ia segera membenahinya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Rukia pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap punggung pemuda di hadapannya. Yang mencolok dari pemuda di hadapannya itu adalah rambut orange-nya. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seragam yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

"Oh, dia sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku. Tapi siapa, ya? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya," pikir Rukia.

Dengan tiba-tiba, bus itu kembali melaju hingga tubuh Rukia terdorong ke belakang dan menabrak wanita tengah baya di belakangnya. Rukia segera meminta maaf pada wanita itu dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum dan Anggunkan ringan dari wanita itu. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit terlambat bus itu sampai di halte dekat sekolah Rukia. Beberapa siswa segera berebut untuk keluar dari bus, sehingga mereka keluar dengan berdesakan. Rukia hampir terjatuh karena dorongan beberapa orang siswa dan untungnya ada yang menahan punggungnya dari belakang sehingga ia tidak terjerebab.

"Ah, te-terima kasih..." ucap Rukia.

"Hm..." pemuda itu hanya membalas singkat lalu melangkah keluar dari bus lebih dulu.

"Ah, orang yang tadi," pikir Rukia.

Rukia segera melompat turun bersama beberapa orang siswa lainnya yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Rukia. Cahaya matahari segera menyambutnya sehingga Rukia harus Menyipitkan matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan itu.

"Rukia- _**chan**_ ...! " seru Rangiku dari kejauhan.

"Ah, Matsumoto- _**san**_ , "sambut Rukia sambil menolehkan wajahnya.

"Hahhhaahh... untunglah kamu tidak apa-apa. Di bus tadi ada orang cabul sialan. Dia berani sekali mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan," omel Rangiku.

"Eh?"

"Sial, dia tadi berani-beraninya menyentuh bokongku," ucap Rangiku sembari mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

"Orang cabul?"

"Iya. Kamu tidak apa-apakan terpisah denganku?"

"Ung ..." Rukia menggeleng pelan lalu berkata, " _a-ano_ Matsumoto- _**san**_ . Tadi kamu bilang ada orang cabul di dalam bus. Kalau bisa tahu ... "

"Hah, sudahlah. Dia Cuma om-om kurangajar yang harus dihajar."

"Oh, _utara souna_ ? "

"Ada apa Rukia-_**chan**_? Kamu bertemu dengan orang cabul juga?"

"_Ano..._ tidak, kok. Hanya ingin tahu saja. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja."

"Ah, benar juga. Rukia-_**chan**_ kan mungil. Susah juga kalau bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Aku juga untung-untungan berhasil menyelinap."

Lonceng tanda pelajaran akan dimulai berdentang nyaring, membuat Rukia dan Rangiku tergesa-gesa memasuki halaman sekolah. Sambil bercakap-cakap di sepanjang perjalanan, Rukia dan Rangiku melangkah semakin cepat. Nyaris berlari. Dan sesampainya di lantai dua,keduanya berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing. Rukia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga, hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Selamat pagi, Kuchiki-_**san**_," sapa seseorang yang spontan menghentikan langkahnya.

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara lantas tersenyum saat melihat seorang gadis bersurai senja seperti Rangiku tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Inoue- _**san**_ , "sahut Rukia pada teman sekelasnya, Orihime Inoue.

Gadis itu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Rukia, lalu keduanya berjalan bersama-sama menuju ruang kelas. Keduanya tampak melangkah santai meskipun tahu bahwa pelajaran akan dimulai lima menit yang lalu. Keduanya terus bercakap-cakap dan tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan kelas mereka. Saat itulah ia merasakan hal yang ganjil. Rukia mengangkat tangkannya lalu menyentuh pipi Orihime yang membuat Orihime tersentak.

"Inoue-_**san**_, pipimu... kenapa membiru?" tanya Rukia.

"Ah!" Orihime terkesiap, namun segera mengubah ekspresinya dengan tersenyum ceria.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kemarin aku jatuh dari sepeda," ucap Orihime.

"_Souna no_?"

"Let's go, Kuchiki-_**san**_. Pelajaran sudah dimulai," ucap Orihime untuk mengalihkan perhatian Rukia.

Orihime lalu mengambil inisiatif lebih dahulu dengan membuka pintu kelas, lalu masuk ke dalam kelas disusul oleh Rukia. Rukia terkejut saat matanya bertemu dengan sepasang amber yang jernih.

"Maafkan kami, Ochi-_**sensei**_. Kami terlambat. Tadi bus yang kami tumpangi sedikit bermasalah," ucap Orihime pada Ochi-_**sensei**_ yang kini telah berdiri di depan kelas bersama seorang anak laki-laki.

"Oh, Kuchiki-_**san**_, Inoue-_**san**_. Cepat ke tempat duduk masing-masing," perintah Ochi-_**sensei**_.

"Baik..." sahut keduanya lalu melangkah menuju tempat duduk masing-masing.

Setelah Rukia dan Orihime duduk di tempat masing-masing, Ochi-_**sensei**_ kembali melanjutkan perkenalan yang sempat tertunda. Dan Rukia lebih memilih melihat awan yang berarak sambil sesekali membenahi kacamatanya. Kebetulan tempat duduknya berada di dekat jendela dan pada deretan terakhir, jadi dia bisa melihat langit dengan leluasa.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Ochi- _**sensei**_ sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Para siswi segera berebut mengangkat tangan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan. Pemuda berambut orange itu hanya menghela nafas berat. Selalu begini. Setiap kali ia masuk ke kelas barunya, reaksi para siswi dan para pelanggan wanita di tempat kerjanya selalu begini sehingga membuat pemuda itu jengah. Lalu acara tanya-jawab itu berlangsung terus menerus tanpa ada pertanyaan yang berkesan. Untunglah Ochi-_**sensei**_ segera menyudahi acara tanya-jawab itu, sehingga pemuda itu dapat menghela nafas lega karena ia dapat menghindari pertanyaan dan tatapan para siswa.

"Ehm, baiklah Kurosaki-_**kun**_. Silahkan duduk di dekat Kuchiki. Kuchiki-_**san**_, tolong berdiri!" ucap Ochi-_**sensei.**_

Merasa namanya disebut, gadis bersurai hitam itu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya sembari berkata, "baik!"

"Aku harap kamu nyaman dengan teman-teman barumu. Jadi Ibu mohon agar kalian dapat berteman baik dengan Kurosaki-_**kun**_," ucap Ochi-_**sensei**_.

Pemuda itu melangkah dengan sedikit malas menuju tempat duduk yang ditunjukkan oleh Ochi-_**sensei**_. Sementara bisikan para siswi yang sedang menatapnya membuatnya muak.

"Ah, benar-benar keren."

"Kira-kira sudah punya pacar belum, ya?"

"Kyaaa..."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat saat mendengar satu-dua bisikan itu. Tanpa terasa, akhirnya ia sampai di tempat duduknya. Pemuda itu segera menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan meletakkan tasnya di meja.

"Ah, namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Aku harap kita dapat berteman baik. Jika butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan-sungkan...," ucap Rukia sehingga membuat pemuda itu menoleh pada gadis berkacamata itu.

Pemuda itu tertegun sejenak saat melihat wajah Rukia yang polos dan menggemaskan itu. Tidak pernah berubah, bisik pemuda.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," sahut Ichigo.

"Eh, Kurosaki-_**kun**_?!"

"Ichigo. Panggil aku Ichigo saja," pintanya.

"_Are_?! Ichigo... tapi kita baru saja bertemu. Rasanya..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memanggilmu Ruki-_**kun**_."

"Ruki-_**kun**_?! Eh..." wajah Rukia spontan memerah.

"I-I-Ichigo?!" ulang Rukia.

" _Baka_ ... "ucap pemuda itu-Ichigo-dengan nada yang khas dan santai lalu memalingkan wajahnya lurus ke depan.

Rukia segera kembali duduk sambil sesekali melirik Ichigo yang tampak serius menatap buku di hadapannya. Akhirnya lonceng tanda istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Rukia berbunyi. Segera setelah merapikan buku-bukunya, Rukia mendekati Ichigo sebelum pemuda itu keluar kelas.

" _Ano_ ... Ichigo- _**kun**_ , "dengan malu-malu, Rukia berusaha memulai percakapan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"_A-ano_... Apa kabar?!" tanya Rukia cepat.

"Hee.. kamu bilang apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada menggoda.

"A-apa kabar?" tanya Rukia lebih berani.

Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya sehingga Rukia harus mendongakkan wajahnya karena tinggi badan mereka yang terpaut jauh. Tiba-tiba Rukia merutuki tinggi badannya yang hanya sampai sebatas dada Ichigo. Ichigo meletakkan tangannya di kepala Rukia lalu mengacaknya pelan, lantas melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Rukia menatap punggung Ichigo yang mulai menjauh.

"Padahal dulu tinggi badan kami sama. Tapi kenapa sekarang..." bisik Rukia pelan.

Rukia memandang bangku Ichigo dengan tatapan berubah. Selama 7 tahun berlalu, sudah banyak yang berubah sejak saat itu. Rukia meringis mengingat kehidupannya sekarang.

"Kuchiki-_**san**_," panggil Orihime perlahan, namun itu membuat Rukia cukup terkejut.

"Ah, Inoue-_**san**_. Aku kaget," ucap Rukia sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Apa ada yang salah, Kuchiki-_**san**_?"

Rukia menggeleng lalu menjawab, "tidak."

"Kuchiki- _**san**_ , bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu? "

"Apa?"

"Sesuatu yang pribadi." Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Orihime hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Namun Rukia dapat melihat kegetiran di manik abu Orihime.

"Inoue- _**san**_ , "panggil Rukia pelan.

"Ahaa, sepertinya aku tidak jadi bertanya."

"Eh, kenapa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, Orihime lantas melangkah begitu saja. Hal itu membuat Rukia semakin kebingungan.

"Inoue- _**san**_ ? "

.

.

Saat lonceng tanda pulang berbunyi, hujan kembali turun dengan deras sehingga Rukia harus menunggu hujan reda. Rukia merasa kepalanya terasa sakit setiap kali hujan turun. Bayangan kakaknya di tengah hujan terus bermunculan dalam ingatannya, buram dan sangat menyakitkan. Rukia mengurut pelipisnya pelan-pelan.

"Kuchiki-_**san**_, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Orihime yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Rukia.

"Ah, Inoue- _**san.**_ Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, "jawab Rukia sembari menoleh pada Orihime yang tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Wajahmu pucat TAPI, Kuchiki- _**san**_ . "

"Ah, benarkah?! Pasti karena hujan," ucap Rukia dengan ekspresi ceria.

"Hujan?"

"Aku ... tidak begitu suka dengan hujan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hawanya jadi dingin."

"Tapi hujan itu bermanfaat juga untuk kita, kan?!"

"Ah, hujannya sudah berhenti," ucap Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ia lalu melompat bangun dan menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. Setetes dua tetes air jatuh ke telapak tangannya, dan ia dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya air hujan. Rukia menarik tangannya pelan-pelan, lalu meniupnya agar menghangat.

"Ayo, Kuchiki-_**san**_. Busnya sudah datang!" seru Orihime lalu menunjuk bus berwarna putih yang kini tengah terparkir di gerbang sekolah.

"Ah, iya," Rukia segera berbalik dan mengambil tasnya.

Keduanya lalu melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat agar memperoleh tempat duduk. Namun sepertinya gratis karena tempat itu telah penuh sesak dengan penumpang. Rukia berulang kali terjepit di antara penumpang lainnya dan sedikit kesulitan karena tubuh mungilnya. Rukia merasa bahwa pundaknya terasa sangat sakit saat ia berusaha meloloskan bahunya yang terjepit. Berulang kali Rukia terombang-ambing saat mobil berbelok atau pun berhenti dengan tiba-tiba karena ia sama sekali tidak berpegangan. Rukia berusaha untuk meraih pegangan pada langit-langit bus, namun gagal karena seorang penumpang menabraknya. Orang itu lantas meminta maaf pada Rukia tanpa menoleh. Rukia hanya mengiyakan lalu menghela nafas berat. Tanpa disadari oleh Rukia, sedari tadi sepasang mata coklat cemerlang tengah mengawasinya dengan simpati. Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat, lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu. Namun sebelumnya, ia mendekat pada Orihime dan mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu duduk di tempatnya, dan ia akan menggantikan posisi Orihime. Meskipun sedikit heran, namun Orihime menurut untuk berganti tempat dengan Ichigo. Setelah memastikan bahwa Orihime duduk di tempatnya, Ichigo berdiri berdiri tepat di belakang gadis mungil itu.

"Kelihatannya kamu butuh bantuan, ya?!" ucap Ichigo untuk menarik perhatian Rukia.

Rukia segera menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Ichigo yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. Padahal tadi ia yakin bahwa Orihime yang ada di sana. Rukia menatap Ichigo heran. Ichigo lalu menyodorkan lengannya pada Rukia, mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu berpegangan padanya.

"Kalau tidak punya pegangan, berpeganganlah padaku," ucap Ichigo.

Mata indah Rukia terbeliak lewat lensa kacamatanya, dan saat itu juga, satu demi satu penumpang di dalam bus itu seolah menghilang. Yang ada di dalam bus hanyalah ia dan Ichigo saja. Detak jantung Rukia bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan dengan wajah memerah ia menyambut lengan besar Ichigo dengan ragu-ragu. Rukia dapat merasakan perasaan hangat pada hatinya yang dingin. Ia lalu menunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah di antara poni-poninya yang terjuntai. Zraaash... hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya, namun Rukia tidak memperhatikannya karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

"_Konnichiwa_, minna," ucap Rukia sedikit keras saat memasuki toko kue+rumah milik bibinya sekaligus tempatnya bekerja sambilan.

"_Konnichiwa_, Rukia-_**chan**_," sambut seorang wanita berkulit gelap sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur.

"_Konnichiwa_, Rukia-_**nee**_," sambut seorang gadis pula.

Gadis itu segera berlari menyambut Rukia. Rukia mengacak rambut gadis kecil itu pelan, lalu mengambil sebuah majalah anak-anak terbaru dari dalam tasnya.

"Taaadaaa... Chappy edisi speciaaall..." ucap Rukia.

Mata gadis itu berbinar, lalu dengan cepat majalah itu telah berpindah ke tangannya.

"_Arigatouuu_... Rukia-_**nee**_...," ucap gadis itu lalu berlari segera menuju kamarnya.

"Haaah, kamu terlalu memanjakan gadis itu, Rukia-_**chan**_," ucap wanita itu sambil terus sibuk dengan resep di tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _oba __**-chan**_ . Aku malah senang, kok, "sahut Rukia sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja dekat dapur.

Rukia segera mengambil celemek yang tergeletak di dekat tasnya, lalu memakainya. Dengan cekatan Rukia mengambil alih resep di tangan Yoruichi. Rukia menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali saat membaca resep itu, lalu dengan mata yang masih fokus pada buku resep itu, Rukia meminta Yoruichi untuk mengambilkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya.

"Sudahlah, Rukia-_**chan**_. Istirahatlah lebih dulu," nasihat Yoruichi, sementara tangannya sibuk dengan bahan-bahan yang diinginkan oleh Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Oba_-**chan.** Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku," ucap Rukia yang kini mulai sibuk mencampurkan tepung dengan telur.

Dengan cekatan, tangan-tangan mungilnya mulai mengaduk campuran tepung dan telur itu.

"_Ba__**-chan**_, tolong ambilkan aku gula," perintah Rukia.

Yoruichi hanya mendesah dan menuruti apa yang diinginkan Rukia. Keduanya lalu bekerja bersama-sama. Sementara Rukia sibuk dengan adonannya sambil memberi instruksi pada Yoruichi, wanita berkulit gelap itu hanya mengangguk lalu menuruti perintah Rukia. Tanpa Rukia sadari, ternyata hari sudah menjelang malam. Mau tidak mau Rukia harus meninggalkan tempat yang telah menjadi rumah kedua baginya itu dengan sedikit enggan.

"Rukia-_**chan**_ benar-benar tidak mau menginap di sini?" tawar Yoruichi pada Rukia.

Sembari menalikan tali sepatunya, Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Sekali-sekali menginaplah di sini. Bibi sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak sendiri," ucap Yoruichi.

"Ya, kalau ada liburan aku akan menginap di sini," sahut Rukia sembari berdiri dengan menenteng sebuah kotak makanan yang lumayan besar di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kiri menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Bye, _Oba-__**chan**_. Aku pulang dulu," ucap Rukia lalu menunduk sambil mengacak rambut pirang keponakannya dengan gemas,"bye, Rin-_**chan**_."

" _Onee_ - _**chan**_ . _Onee_ - _**chan**_ ? regular tidak mau menginap Kalau Rukia- _**nee**_ mau menginap, Rukia- _**chan**_ Bisa TIDUR bersamaku Kita Bisa nonton chappy sama-sama,. "ucap Bokep ITU Artikel Baru tatapan memohon.

"Lain kali saja, Rin-_**chan**_. Ah, bagaimana dengan minggu depan? Sepertinya aku tidak sibuk," tawar Rukia yang spontan membuat mata gadis itu bersinar.

"Heee? Benarkah?" tanya gadis itu antusias.

"Janji," ucap Rukia mantap, lalu memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji, ya?!" ucap gadis itu lalu menyambut jari kelingking Rukia dengan jari kelingkingnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum riang namun tampak berat saat melihat Rukia yang sudah bersiap-siap. Keduanya mengantar Rukia hingga di pintu depan toko. Rukia melambaikan tangan lalu melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. setelah berada di ujung jalan, diam-diam Rukia melirik ke belakang. Dan mendapati bahwa bibinya dan Ririn –keponakannya—masih setia melambaikan tangan padanya. Rukia bernafas lega karena masih memiliki keluarga seperti bibinya sepeninggalan Rukia. Rukia tersenyum miris saat mengingat kakaknya. Kakak yang entah bagaimana kabarnya. Rukia menghembuskan nafas berat. Jarak rumah Rukia dan rumah bibinya tidak terlampau jauh. Cukup melewati tiga rumah di samping rumah bibinya dan ia akan sampai di rumahnya sendiri yang sederhana namun asri. Rumah Rukia tidak terlalu besar namun cukup rapi. Di halaman rumah itu dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam tanaman hias. Ada sekitar 12 jenis bunga, dan dua pohon sakura tumbuh di sana membentuk pintu gerbang. Tempat tinggalnya masih bergaya kuno, namun Rukia suka. Sejak kepergian kakaknya, Rukia mulai berusaha mandiri, meski sebagian biaya hidupnya ditanggung oleh suami bibinya. Sementara sekolah, ia mendapatkan beasiswa karena kepandaiannya. Rukia tidak hanya aktif di bidang akademik, namun juga aktif di bidang non akademik. Meskipun terlihat lemah dan bertubuh mungil, namun Rukia memiliki tenaga yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Rukia membenahi kacamatanya sebentar saat akan memasuki rumahnya. Kondisi rumah itu masih gelap gulita. Rukia berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia selalu berharap bahwa kakaknya akan menyambutnya saat pulang sekolah. Namun ia sudah tahu. Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi lagi. Dengan berat, Rukia mengangkat tangannya untuk membuka pintu.

"_Tadaima,_ Hisana-_**nee**_," ucap Rukia lemah sementara tanpa ia sadari, air matanya meleleh.

Dengan menunduk, Rukia memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan asing lalu menutupnya dengan cepat. Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu. Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Eh, kenapa aku menangis?" ucap Rukia sembari menyeka airmatanya yang mengalir.

"..._Rukia-__**chan**__, jadilah gadis yag kuat. Jangan pernah menangis. Ayo hapus airmatamu_..."

Anda ...

"... _eh, Rukia-__**chan**__ menangis lagi_?!"

"_Habis, mereka jahat_."

" _Jangan begitu. Kalau kamu menangis, kamu akan semakin dijahili oleh mereka. Kalau kamu kuat, mereka tidak akan berani padamu_ . "

"_Benarkah_?!"

"_Benar_."

Anda ...

"_Hisana-__**nee**__ akan pergi lagi_?"

"_Ya. __**Onee-chan**__ ada urusan_."

"_Urusan apa_."

" _Jangan ikut campur dan simpan rapat-rapat soal kepergian kakak hari ini_ . "

" _**Doushite**_ ? "

Anda ...

"Hisana-_**nee**_. Bohong. Kenapa? Kenapa Hisana-_**nee**_ tidak pernah berkata apa pun padaku?" ucap Rukia lalu duduk memeluk lututnya di depan pintu.

Tas sekolah dan kotak makanannya tergeletak begitu saja di dekatnya, sementara Rukia mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Kacamatanya telah berembun karena airmata.

"Bohong! Semua ini bohong!"

Rukia lalu menagis tersedu-sedu, menumpahkan segala perasaannya bersama dengan memori demi memori bersama kakaknya. Kesal, marah, sedih, kecewa, dan segala emosi lain yang bertumpuk di batinnya. Sepuas-puasnya, tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Tidak ada.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai, Rukia mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman sekolah. Salju turun dengan lebat sejak tadi pagi. Padahal menurut berita, salju baru akan turun dua hari lagi. Namun entah kenapa, musim dingin datang lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Dengan berbalut syal berwarna merah muda dan jaket tebal, Rukia bersedekap menahan udara dingin.

"Rukia-_**chan**_!" seru seseorang heboh.

Rukia menoleh ke asal suara dengan sangat lambat, dan merasa dirinya sudah tenggelam di dada Rangiku. Rukia hanya pasrah saat gadis itu menggosokkan pipinya pada pipi Rukia.

"Hei, hei. Musim dingin sudah datang. Kenapa lemas begitu? Biasanya kamu paling semangat menyambut salju yang turun," ucap Rangiku heran.

"Tidak," sahut Rukia.

"Uwooooo... mata-mata kamu..." Rangiku menunjuk kantung hitam di bawah mata Rukia, pertanda kurang tidur.

Matanya juga masih memerah, karena kemarin ia menangis semalaman. Ia bahkan melupakan pekerjaannya sambilannya dan sepertinya ia harus siap-siap berhadapan dengan Nemu, manajer di tempatnya bekerja. Padahal wanita itu mungil, tapi cerewetnya minta ampun, pikir Rukia.

"Hei, jangan cuek begitu, dong!" protes Rangiku karena Rukia tidak merespon kata-kata Rukia.

"Hah? Kamu bicara apa?" tanya Rukia.

Ctak ... sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Rangiku.

"Ka-kamu ..." ucap Rangiku gemas.

Rangiku hendak menyentil dahi Rukia, namun niat itu terpaksa ia batalkan karena seseorang yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

"Selamat pagi," sapa gadis itu ramah.

"Oh, Inoue- _**san**_ , selamat pagi, "sambut Rukia dengan tidak bersemangat.

Rangiku mengamati gadis itu dengan serius, sementara Orihime tersenyum padanya.

"Sial. Dia lebih cantik dariku. Uh... aku punya saingan baru," pikir Rangiku.

Rangiku terus mengawasi gadis itu dengan mata melotot, sampai membuat Orihime bertanya-tanya.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Orihime dengan ramah.

"Tidak!" sahut Rangiku ketus, lalu membuang muka dengan angkuh.

"_Souna no_! Tapi... ke-kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tidak! Aku lebih cantik darimu. Itu pasti," sahut Rangiku menyimpang.

"Eh?" ribuan tanya melayang-layang di kepala Orihime.

Sementara kedua gadis berambut karamel itu saling bertatapan, Rukia melangkah meninggalkan keduanya dalam diam.

"_A-ano_, kurasa ada kesalahpahaman di sini," ucap Orihime sembari menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung.

"Tidak," sahut Rangiku dengan mata semakin serius.

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak, seolah terkena serangan listrik kasat mata.

"Tunggu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat," ucap Rangiku lalu melangkah lebih dekat pada Orihime.

"He?" Orihime sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Rangiku.

Rangiku semakin menukikkan alisnya, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah gadis itu. Ia lalu meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Ah, aku ingat. Kamu yang pergi ke Cafē bersama Om-om yang waktu itu, ya?"

Tubuh Orihime menegang mendengar ucapan Rangiku, namun ia dengan cepat mengubah ekspresinya.

"Kamu salah lihat," ucap gadis itu ketus dan dingin, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Rangiku seorang diri di gerbang sekolah.

Namun sepandai apa pun Orihime mengubah ekspresinya, mata jeli Rangiku dapat menangkap ekspresi terkejut Orihime. Dan itu membuat Rangiku yakin bahwa Orihime bukan gadis yang terlihat selama ini. Orihime mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas sekolahnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ada yang tahu tentang rahasianya! Ini gawat. Ia harus segera membungkam mulut gadis itu, tapi hati kecilnya tidak mampu melakukannya. Rasanya Orihime ingin menghilang dari dunia ini saja. Orihime merasa marah. Ia marah pada takdirnya yang menempatkannya pada posisi itu. Namun ia tidak berdaya melawan takdirnya. Ia tidak bisa. Tanpa disadarinya, airmata gadis itu telah meleleh.

.

.

Lonceng tanda pelajaran bahwa pelajaran telah usai berbunyi nyaring menyadarkan rukia dari lamunannya. Tanpa ia sadari, sejak tadi ia mengamati salju yang turun dengan pikiran yang berlarian kemana-mana. Rukia baru menyadarinya saat ada yang meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Rukia.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut oranye dengan wajah datar.

"Ah, tidak," sahut Rukia lalu segera mengemasi barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja.

"Hm." Pemuda itu nampak bosan.

Rukia segera bangkit dan pada saat itulah foto Hisana yang selalu dibawanya terjatuh, dan itu menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Pemuda itu membungkuk untuk memungut selembar foto itu, sementara Rukia mempercepat langkahnya karena tidak mengetahuinya. Ichigo hendak mengembalikan foto itu, namun Rukia telah menghilang di balik pintu. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas, lalu membalik foto itu. Ichigo tertegun sejenak saat melihat raut wajah itu. mirip dengan Rukia, hanya saja wanita itu berwajah lebih dewasa dari Rukia.

"Hisana-_nee_," bisik Ichigo.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Rukia menuruni tangga dengan dengan ceroboh sehingga gadis itu berulang kali hampir terjatuh, beruntung ia dapat menguasai diri. Suasana sekolah mulai sepi, hanya beberapa ada beberapa siswa yang masih berada di koridor kelas. Tanpa sengaja, Rukia melihat Orihime yang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pemuda berambut perak di salah satu ruang yang sepi. Keduanya tampak serius. Rukia melihatnya sekilas dengan penuh tanda tanya. Namun rasa bertanggung jawab mengalahkan rasa keingintahuan Rukia, sehingga Rukia tidak memperdulikannya dan terus melangkah. Ia tidak sadar bila sejak tadi mata pemuda itu mengikuti langkahnya hingga ia menghilang di ujung koridor.

Dari kejauhan, Ichigo juga sempat memperhatikan Rukia. Namun ia cukup terkejut saat melihat Orihime dan pemuda berambut perak itu keluar dari dalam ruangan. Yang paling terkejut di antara mereka adalah Orihime. Ia bahkan sampai gemetar.

"Kurosaki-_**kun**_," ucap Orihime gugup.

Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan sejenak.

"Hitsugaya," ucap Ichigo.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya, Kurosaki. Apa kabar?" tanya pemuda itu untuk basa-basi.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ichigo basa-basi pula.

Orihime menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Orihime.

"Kami teman sejak kecil," jawab Ichigo.

"Te-teman sejak kecil?" ulang Orihime.

"Kami bertiga," ucap pemuda itu menegaskan.

"Bertiga?" lagi-lagi Orihime hanya mengulang kata-kata.

"Kami dan juga Rukia," ucap Ichigo.

"Kuchiki- _**san**_ ? "

"Ya," sahut keduanya antusias.

Orihime lalu terdiam mendengar nada antusias mereka saat mereka membahas tentang Rukia. Diam-diam Orihime merasa iri karena Rukia memiliki teman seperti kedua pemuda itu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya. Kamu berubah lebih banyak. Padahal saat kelas tiga SMP, kamu paling pendek. Tapi sekarang kamu tumbuh tinggi juga, ya," ucap Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa katamu?!" mendengar ejekan Ichigo, pemuda itu pun panas.

"Aku benarkan?!"

"Hai, tapi sekarang aku bisa lebih tinggi dari_nya_!"

Dalam sekejap saja keduanya bertengkar heboh membuat Orihime Sweatdrop karena kelakuan mereka.

"Hah, Kuchiki-_san_ pasti susah juga berteman dengan mereka," ucap Orihime dengan senyum melengkung.

.

.

Pukul 20.40.

Sebentar lagi café tempat Rukia bekerja paruh akan tutup, namun tempat itu malah lebih banyak sehingga Rukia bersama rekan-rekannya terpaksa membuka café lebih lama. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para siswa-siswi SMA yang menikmati akhir pekan mereka.

"Rukia-_**chan,**_ ada tamu!" seru Momo Hinamori, salah seorang teman kerjanya.

"Baik," jawab Rukia.

Rukia segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang baru datang itu, lalu membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Selamat datang," sambut Rukia dengan nada ceria, lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

Wajah cerianya berubah menjadi wajah terkejut dan kaget karena tamu di hadapannya ternyata adalah Orihime yang sedang bergelayut mesra pada seorang pria. Namun Rukia harus profesional sehingga ia dengan cepat mengubah ekspresinya.

"Silahkan kalian pilih tempat yang kalian inginkan," ucap Rukia lalu melangkah diikuti dua tamunya itu.

"Kami pilih yang ada di sana," ucap pria itu sembari menunjukan tempat yang dimaksud, sementara Orihime lebih memilih diam sambil membuang muka.

"Silahkan," ucap Rukia lalu memandu keduanya menuju tempat yang diinginkan pria itu.

Setelah keduanya duduk di kursi masing-masing, Rukia segera mengambil buka catatan dari saku kemeja beserta pena."

"Hm," pria itu mengambil buku menu lalu menelusuri sederetan menu yang tersedia.

"Aku pesan cappuchino dan steak. Bagaimana denganmu Hime-_chan_?"

"Ah, aku juga," sahut Orihime grogi.

"Baiklah. Dua cappuchino dan dua steak, ya. Silahkan tunggu sejenak," ucap Rukia lalu menjauh dari meja itu.

Rukia melangkah sambil sesekali melihat ke belakang untuk melihat Orihime. Tanpa sengaja tatapan keduanya saling berbenturan, namun Orihime segera membuang muka. Ribuan pertanyaan dan prasangka memenuhi otak Rukia, namun Rukia berpikiran positif tentang Orihime. Rukia tidak mau persahabatannya dengan gadis itu rusak hanya karena prasangka yang salah. Ah, mungkin ayahnya atau pamannya, pikir Rukia.

"Dua Cappuchino dan dua steak!" seru Rukia sesampainya di dapur.

"Oke! Akan siap cepat!" sahut seorang gadis bercepol dan pemuda berambut merah bersamaan.

"Siapa, Rukia-_chan_?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang pucat sembari melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat tamu yang baru saja Rukia layani, "cantik juga. Siapa yang bersamanya? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu."

Rukia terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Ah, beliau kan salah satu pengusaha terkenal itu!" seru si gadis bercepol yang entah sejak kapan sudah ikut-ikutan melongokkan kepalanya.

"Hm, siapa gadis itu? Wah, cantik juga. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa ya, ke café seperti ini bersama seorang gadis?" komentar pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ah, mungkin salah satu kerabatnya," ucap Rukia sekenanya dan nada yang tidak suka.

Semua segera menoleh pada Rukia.

"Cepat. Nanti manajer akan memarahi kita jika membuat tamu menunggu," timpal Rukia.

"Baik!" sahut ke tiga orang itu bersamaan dengan posisi hormat, lalu berpencar untuk melakukan tugas masing-masing.

Sambil menunggu masakan siap, Rukia beristirahat sejenak sembari memperhatikan teman-temannya yang bekerja sambil sesekali menengok pada Orihime. Yah, mumpung Nemu sibuk di ruangannya.

"Pengusaha terkenal?! Wajar sih kalau Orihime selalu elegan," pikir Rukia.

Dalam waktu singkat, pesanan itu siap berkat ketangkasan teman-temannya. Rukia lalu mengantarkan pesanan itu dan bersikap se-profesional mungkin di hadapan kedua orang tersebut. Sambil menyajikan pesanan keduanya, Rukia sesekali mencuri pandang kepada Orihime yang terus diam.

"Silahkan menikmati," ucap Rukia dengan tersenyum ramah.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu berusaha mengajak Orihime bicara. Namun Orihime tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk melihat ke luar café. Diam-diam ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan getir. Dua orang ia kenal mengetahui rahasianya! Dan yang paling membuatnya ketakutan hingga ia gemetar adalah Rukia! Sahabat terbaik yang ia miliki. Apakah Rukia akan menjauhinya setelah tahu siapa dia? Orihime menahan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. kepalanya terasa sakit hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir. Sementara Rukia yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Orihime dengan tatapan redup.

"Inoue-_san_?!" bisiknya pelan lalu kembali menatap ke depan.


End file.
